


The Screams Still Haunt

by Omecihuatl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omecihuatl/pseuds/Omecihuatl
Summary: Klaus grieves Dave's death.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 15





	The Screams Still Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fic that popped into my head after watching this Masterpiece of a show. My first fic written, I hope you all enjoy.

He was sober, unfortunately. He hadn’t been this sober since he was a teenager and he remembered why now. It _hurt_.

The cold marble seemed to seep all warmth from his bones. No, not marble. Cement.

Klaus scraped his hand against the cool cement, inhaling fire with every breath. His entire body ached- muscles trembling- the bruises and pain fighting against the deep-bone weariness settling against him. Still, his body throbbed with the force of his sobs.

The feeling of his body pressed against him at all times, a solid comfort in the rampaging tempest that was the war. A smile, lightness in the dark jungle. A kiss- that shared spark between them that shone only when the two were nothing but dark silhouettes in the night.

Dave- with all his goodness, his charm, his bravery- dead.

Klaus could almost hear his screams.

Tears fall fast and Klaus can’t find it in himself to regret them. He doesn’t regret anything but Dave’s death- not the time he lost in Vietnam, or all of the hurts he gained, or the horrors he endured. He would face them a million times over if it meant he would spend just one more minute with Dave.

A small chuckle escapes him, drowned amidst the sobs. He must be a striking sight for any passing pedestrians. For a minute, Klaus can almost hear the sad music playing over his cries, almost as if his sorrow were just a sad parody of any Hollywood tearjerker.

It’s a sobering thought.

His grief for Dave should not be public, not like his other performances. Klaus can command a crowd when he wants to, but right now he doesn’t. If there was one thing that war taught him was that tears are private- soft, quiet things kept to oneself.

Klaus forcibly stopped his tears, heart pained. He couldn’t hear or see Dave, but he would. As Klaus lifted himself off the ground, Dave was fresh in his mind. He would see him again.

He had to.


End file.
